Thunderstruck
by SailorJen
Summary: When a thunderstorm hits in the middle of the night, Gin finds Rangiku in his bed, unable to sleep.  Ginran.  Warning: LEMONS!


_Thunderstruck_

Rangiku had always had a certain trepidation concerning thunderstorms, Gin recalled as he laid in bed, gripping his pillow and waiting. She'd been through so much in the Rukongai before he'd met her, he could hardly blame her for still having the same reaction after all these years. In fact, he counted on it.

As lightning flashed through the window curtains, he heard the soft slide of his door and light, hurried footsteps crossing his bedroom floor. Before the resulting thunder roared in the distance, she was tucked in beside him under the covers, her arms wrapped about him.

Knowing full well that he really ought to put a stop to this now that he was a ranked officer and she was finally a soul reaper, having recently graduated from the Shino Academy, he rolled over and pulled her against him anyway. After all the years since living in the little shack that they'd called home for years in the wild, lying here in her arms still felt like home to him. And he could not fathom giving her up.

Gin grinned, tilting her head back to look into his face, "Rough night?" he teased, flicking her hair playfully with his fingers.

Rangiku pouted and lightly shoved his chest, "Quit making fun of me. I notice you weren't asleep either."

"Why bother going to sleep when I know you're going to come and wake me up?" he pointed out, letting his hand come to rest on the curve of her hip.

"I suppose," she sighed, tracing invisible shapes on his bare chest. "Should we have some sake then-to help us sleep."

"I don't have any sake," Gin informed her.

"What?" she asked, alarmed. "Why not?"

"We drank it all the last time you were here, remember?" he reminded her. "And I wasn't told it was expected to storm tonight, or I would have gone to the store and stocked up."

"Oh…" she replied, disappointed. "How am I going to fall asleep than?"

"I'm sure there must be something else we could do to get you tired enough to fall asleep," he suggested, tightening his grip on her.

"No," she said, clueless to what he had in mind, as he expected, "that's pretty much the only thing that does the trick."

"Well, Ran-chan, how about this," he suggested, his smile widening, if it were possible, "I promise to spend all night if I have to in order to figure out some way of helping you fall asleep."

"Um…sure."

Before she could start asking him a million questions about what he had in mind, or worse, start suggesting ideas herself which he wasn't remotely in the mood for when her breasts were pressed up against him and the scent of her was beginning to make him daydream erotic moves that even Shunsui would blush at, he grasped her shoulder and rolled her onto her back. As her eyes went wide and her mouth opened to undoubtedly question what he was up to, he leaned down and kissed her.

If he was being honest with himself, and he tried not to do that very often, he'd wanted to do this years ago-long before they'd left the Rukongai. But there, she was too vulnerable, too innocent, to begin such a mature relationship with. Now that she had some experience in the world and the means to defend herself from it's evils, he felt she was finally ready. God only knew that he was.

Rangiku momentarily froze in reaction to his unexpected move but within moments, she began to relax her body beneath him and, firmly gripping his neck with her hand to anchor him to her, moaned against his lips. When her body arched, he slipped his hand through her loose robe, and cupped her breast.

Breathless, she broke away from his mouth and gasped his name.

He, in turn, began trailing kisses down her neck as she struggled to catch her breath. Of course, he didn't intend to let up anytime soon. Little did she know that he'd thought of doing this to her many, many times over the years and there was quite a long list of things he intended to do to her. In fact, he wasn't sure if they could fit it all in by sunrise.

Rangiku shook from the amount of pleasure he was creating within her, still in shock that this was really happening and it wasn't a dream. Had it been a calm night, she would have assumed she was asleep, but during a storm, that was impossible. Here she was…in Gin's bed…and he was making love to her. For all the years she'd hoped that he would develop romantic feelings towards her, she never dreamt it would really happen.

Slowly but surely, Gin kissed her down the length of her neck to her collar bone at his slow, torturous leisure. It was enough to make her forget her very name but when he followed that with licking her nipple, she accidentally screamed, and then quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Gin began to laugh, leaving her body long enough to gently remove her hand from her face. "Ya know, the one thing about thunderstorms that you might actually come to like, is that you can be as loud as you want and no one is going to hear you."

"I'm not sure about that," she began to argue, knowing how loud she could be at times with that high-pitched voice of hers.

Through the slits of his eyes, she could spy a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Even if you tried…you won't be able to stop yourself," he taunted her, "because I'm not about to let up until I hear you screaming my name…over and over again."

With that, he slid his hand over her abdomen and under the tie in her robe until he cupped her intimately. Even if she wanted to, she could think of nothing to say in objection to his declaration now. As he began to move his fingers against her folds, she was nearly brought to tears, arching her back to give him better access. Just when she thought she couldn't desire him anymore, he continued his trek down her body with his mouth, occasionally nipping her with his teeth or licking her until he reached her juncture and let his long, wet tongue slid into her.

"GIN!"

She could feel him chuckling as it vibrated against her skin, and she dove her fingers into his hair as he gripped her hips to steady her, licking deep.

"Mmmm," he groaned, retracting his tongue and softly sucking her outer folds. "You taste as good as I've always imagined you would."

"Gin," she inhaled roughly, breathing hard, "I want you…inside of me."

"Well," he grinned devilishly, pulling himself up on all fours and moving up until he was at eye level with her again, "I did promise to do whatever it took to help you fall asleep tonight. And you don't look like you're about to pass out just yet," he teased, kissing her again.

"Gin, please," she pleaded against his lips.

When she felt him lower over her, and his shaft brushed up against her entrance unhindered, she realized that he hadn't had a lick of clothing on all along. "You're already naked," she blurted out in her surprise.

"Nothing gets past you," he laughed, letting his hard cock slide up and down her folds.

"But, that must mean…did you plan this ahead of time?" she asked.

"Of course," he claimed, tilting his head to nibble on her ear. "I did a little rain dance this morning too."

Rangiku would have begun to lecture him for his naughty presumptions had he not picked that exact moment to push into her, obliterating any rational thought in her head as she cried out in ecstasy. She wrapped her legs around him as he began to pump himself in and out of her, causing wave after wave of pleasure to hit her.

As she felt the tension in her build, he began to thrust deeper and faster and she moved her hips to match his rhythm. When she reached her climax, feeling her insides explode in relief, she felt him dive into her one last time and shudder against her, his back tense beneath her fingertips, as he released inside of her.

Rangiku fell back into the mattress, going limp and Gin gently came to rest on top of her, letting his heavy body cover hers. They were damp with sweat and still trying to catch their breaths when he pulled himself up unto his elbows and looked down at her. "So…what do you think…of this new method of mine…in dealing with thunderstorms?" he asked, panting.

"I don't think I'll ever come to like the thunder and lightning but I don't think I'm going to mind it as much in the future," she admitted, oblivious to the noise of the storm outside because her heart was beating so loud, it drowned nearly everything else out.

Gin dipped his head down and kissed her thoroughly, until her breathing began to quicken again and she felt him grow hard inside of her.

Finally, she pulled her head back. "It's still raining out and I'm not tired," she complained, sticking out her lower lip at him.

"Then I'd better get back to work…"

Gin was lounging lazily on the bed, running his hand through her long blonde hair, when he felt Rangiku stir beside him and looked down to catch her bright blue eyes looking up into his. The sun was just beginning to rise and the sunlight was making her skin glow.

"Have you been awake all night," she wondered groggily.

"No," he said, his easy, ever-present grin still planted on his face. "I've been dozing in and out of sleep half the night."

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Not at all," he responded, grasping her hips and adjusting her so that she straddled him. "I just didn't want to miss anything. It's been a long time since we've slept together on a regular basis and each time that you come here during a storm, I cannot fall asleep because I don't want to miss a moment of feeling your body beside mine."

Rangiku smiled, her eyes dancing in the light, and leaned forward to rest her hands on his chest. "You know, since you have been such a help to me, perhaps I ought to start repaying the favor and sleeping over more."

"You have a lot of catching up to do," he informed her, rising his hips and brushing his hardness against her moist folds.

"Than I'd better get started," she said, biting her lip and grinding her hips against him.

"The only question is," he said, pulling the sheet off of them, "how am I going to keep you quiet enough not to wake the whole 13 court guard squad in the process, now that the storm has passed us by?"

"And here I thought you'd figured out all the answers. Perhaps you should just do another rain dance…I'd kind of like to watch you," she teased, leaning in and kissing him soundly.


End file.
